Generally, fences are utilized in industrial and residential settings to provide both security and privacy. The security objective has generally been met with chain link fences by installing chain link fences at a height that discourages third parties from climbing over the fence and by constructing the fence from a sturdy wire mesh fencing fabric that inhibits penetrating through the fence.
However, the privacy objective is not readily satisfied with chain link fences as such fences are constructed with wire mesh fencing fabric. The fabric or wire is woven diagonally creating a loose or open diamond pattern defined by intermittently spaced links or knuckles in the chain link fence. The knuckles and the fencing fabric also combine to define lateral and vertical channels. The combination of the open, diamond pattern and the channels allows for a nearly undisturbed line of sight through the chain link fence. Therefore, a need exists for improving the chain link fence to provide privacy while still providing security.